


Broken and Renewed

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The tale of the Last Battle that no one asked for





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion, and a party.

The Halls of Mandos were in a frenzy. The time of Last Battle was approaching swiftly, and everyone began to grow restless. This feeling only intensified when Mandos himself came among them. He raised his hand, as if beckoning, and three of the spirits under his care appeared before him.

"King Thingol of Doriath." Mandos spoke "Beleg Strongbow, and Nellas. The three of you have been granted the privilege of being reborn, for you shall play a vital role in the battle to come."

"What kind of role?" Thingol asked

"You will support and protect our champions." Mandos replied "Your wife is waiting for you on the other side. Come with me."

Mandos turned around and walked towards the light. Thingol, Beleg and Nellas followed. Once they were outside, Melian approached them, while Mandos vanished.

"Who are we supposed to protect, beloved?" Thingol turned to Melian

"Our son is grown." Melian whispered "It is he we must protect."

"Son?" Thingol raised an eyebrow "We had no son. We had only one child: a daughter."

Melian's brow crinkled in amusement, as if her husband had forgotten something important.

Yet, Beleg and Nellas, who stood next to Melian, understood what she had meant. They exchanged looks. 

"May Nellas and I be excused, My Queen?" Beleg asked

"Permission granted." Melian said easily

"Do you want to prepare a little suprise?" Beleg whispered to Nellas, who nodded

-x-

Turin sighed. There was weariness in his bones. And it wasn't just him. His entire family was in the similar state as he himself was.

It had been two days since they were restored to life. They were to fight Morgoth. Nothing more. They couldn't remain within this world, on a permanent basis.

"What even is the point of fighting if we won't be allowed to stay anyway?" he voiced his thoughts openly

"We could help you with that." a familiar voice announced "This won't be the first time we've defied our betters either, and we don't give a damn about anything that isn't you or yours. Not anymore."

Turin looked up, only to see Beleg and Nellas standing nearby.

"We have been separated for so long." Turin whispered, standing up "But we have found each other again. All of us."

"And so we will celebrate." Beleg smiled "All of us."

Hurin, Morwen, Nienor and Lalaith joined them, and their group of seven walked until they reached the glade. There were tables already prepared, and there was an assortment of food.

"How did you.....?" Turin's eyes went wide, and one look told him that his family were just as suprised as he

"We are not the only ones who care for you." Beleg revealed "We've asked for a couple of favors, and they all came through for us."

Finduilas stepped out of darkness. She was flanked by her father, and Gwindor. There were other Elves of Nargothrond present. And they weren't the only ones either. There were also Men of Brethil and of Dor-Lomin gathered around the fire.

"You and your family have touched many lives, Turin, son of Hurin." Finduilas whispered

"And now, we're all here....." Dorlas said proudly

"To return the favor." Aerin concluded


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the last battle.

It was almost noon when a group of five Elves from Nargothrond arrived. With them they brought a package, though they kept its contents hidden. All five of them were skilled in smithing. 

Beleg noticed them, and approached them.

"What do you have there?" he stared at the package, as if he was trying to divine what was within.

"That's not something you're intended to know." one of the Elves replied with a bemused expression on his face

By now, Turin had joined Beleg, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Then why have come?" Beleg asked, not unkindly

"We've come to fetch him, on Orodreth's orders." the Elf replied "Would you come with us, Turambar?"

As they departed, Beleg stared after them with a concerned look.

"Don't worry." Finduilas stepped out of the tent "They will make sure nothing bad happens to him. After all, he is our greatest hope."

-x-

The Elves bowed as they came before Orodreth, and Turin did likewise.

Afterwards, the Elves unwrapped the package. Inside were two pieces of what was once a sword. Both of the pieces were shining black.

"What is that?" Turin looked at the pieces curiously "It seems familiar somehow."

"Mablung the Heavy-Hand passed them to us." one of the Elves answered "Those of us who survived, that is. We've kept them since, in hopes of reuniting the blade with its master. He is the Champion of the Valar, and Mandos foretold that he would kill Morgoth Bauglir at the end of all things. And now, this will come to pass."

"Then fulfill your duty to the Champion." Orodreth commanded "May the spoils of your work be strong and enduring."

With another bow, the Elven smiths retreated to the forge, leaving Orodreth and Turin alone.

"Walk with me." Orodreth requested

-x-

The people of Doriath didn't stand idle.

Under the watch of Thingol and Melian, they set their minds and skill to crafting a strong, sturdy armor, capable of taking strong blows and protecting its wearer from harm. Meanwhile, Nellas and Beleg were in charge of mass-production of medicine, in case the armor wasn't formidable enough, as well as lembas, in order to replenish lost energy.

"Is this really necessary?" Thingol looked at the proceedings

"It is, husband." Melian chided gently "He will rid the world of evil for us, and we need to play our part in it, as both his parents and his allies."

"Don't forget his best friend and future wife." Beleg smirked, as he and Nellas stood beside one another

"When this is all over, know that you have our blessings."

-x-

"I present to you, Anguirel, twin brother of Anglachel. It's only fitting that it should be wielded by a sibling of Anglachel's wielder." Mablung presented Anguirel

"But which one?" Nienor seemed amused

"That's for you to decide." Mablung smiled, avoiding the obvious verbal trap


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is drawing ever nearer, as both sides make their move.

Orodreth's stronghold lay to the East. It was created in the likeness of Nargothrond, and it was one of the four major strongholds built to oppose Morgoth. 

"We need to move out." Orodreth spoke 

He stood in front of his supporters - including Finduilas and Turin - and his look was fierce.

"We shall meet with other three Champions and whatever forces they have mustered. Then the Prophecy of Mandos shall be fulfilled and Morgoth would be slain!" Orodreth explained "Bring out the Black Sword!"

Two Elves stepped forward, carrying the blade in their arms. They presented the blade to Turin, who took it. There was something in his eyes as he did.

Orodreth took his own sword and sheathed it. Finduilas removed her dress, revealing a sleek, yet sturdy armor.

"Right." Orodreth nodded "Let's move out! We must reach Valmar, for that's where the final battle would take place. And we must make sure that our Champion survives. No doubt Morgoth knows of the prophecy and would try to keep it from happening by any means necessary."

And so they began their journey. They traveled by day and stopped by night, making makeshift camps. They tended to avoid open places, trails which let the Enemy and his agents spot them easily.

Tonight, it was Turin's turn to be the watch. Finduilas insisted that she should keep him company, and both he and Orodreth agreed to her request.

It was also this night that Orcs attacked, taking them both by suprise. 

"What is your objective here?" Turin demanded

One of the Orcs - undoubtedly their leader - stepped forward, with a malicious look in his eyes.

"We are here to get rid of yer Champion." he snarled "The one who will deal the final blow to our Master."

"Then take me!" Finduilas cried out "It's me who would do it! Mandos foretold it, but people would believe that a woman could do it, so we agreed to mislead the enemy. We were supposed to lead you to believe that Turin would do it, and father even had Gurthang reforged to keep up the ruse! But, I am willing to surrender myself as long as you spare my father and Turin!"

Turin watched as Orcs grabbed Finduilas and dragged her away. She offered little resistance as they did. She gave him one last, loving look before he could see her no more.

A hand landed on Turin's shoulder, startling him.

"She did what was right." Orodreth said gently "She knew the risks, yet she did it anyway."

"And the Orcs bought it, hook, line and sinker." Gwindor said "Thanks to her, we still have a chance."

"You mean she is not the Champion?" Turin frowned 

"No, she is not." Orodreth confirmed "Don't worry, Beleg will make sure she's safe."

-x-

The forces of Thingol and Melian attacked them suddenly, with Beleg leading the charge. They slaughtered the Orcs, letting a single one go and deliver the news to their Master.

"Did it work?" Beleg asked Finduilas as he led her away to their stronghold

"Perfectly." Finduilas whispered "Thanks to leaving one of his servants alive to deliver the news, Morgoth will continue to believe I'm one of the Champions. This will buy time for actual Champions to come together, and defeat Morgoth once and for all."


	4. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vanguard's job is to make way for the real heroes. Tulkas relishes the opportunity.

Tulkas saw things as they were. There was no pretense, no deception. Unlike his siblings, he didn't hide behind complicated politics and confusing prophecies. He saw Melkor as someone he could pummel with his fists. 

"You're only to weaken him." Manwe said sternly "Not to defeat him. That will be accomplished by another."

"I understand." Tulkas said easily, with a grin

Then he cracked his knuckles, a smile never leaving his face.

Several of Morgoth's soldiers seemed afraid of him, but they held their ground anyway, knowing that Morgoth would punish them severely if they didn't.

-x-

Beleg was practicing with his bow, while Turin and several others watched him.

Finally, he put aside his bow and arrows and turned to his audience with a wide smile.

"Just like old days, eh?" he inquired with mirth

"Indeed." Turin affirmed "The Bow and the Helm shall stand together again."

Beleg merely smiled, and entered his tent.

-x-

Hurin watched as his son entered their tent and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Something troubles you?" he asked in concern

"Of course something troubles him." Morwen cut in "And you know what it is."

"Yet he also knows he won't do it alone." Nienor and Urwen announced as they stepped inside as well "We'll all pitch in, won't we?"

"That we will." Hurin's own smile grew brighter

The tent flaps were lifted again as Sador stepped in. In his hands was a familiar knife, made by the hands of the Elves.

"What was once yours, you gave to me." Sador recited, standing before his old friend "And now, what is mine, I give to you, as is proper."

-x-

A lone Elf stood at the mound, surrounded by Orcs. Melkor himself stood before him

"What do you see, Lomion?" Melkor asked gently, using the Elf's mother-name as a sign of respect.

"They're sending a group of their own warriors out." Lomion responded "It is more than likely that this group is a decoy."

"My Lord!" one of the Orcs yelled "The river!"

A lone ship had arrived and docked next to the shore. A girl with golden hair leapt out, as graceful as a doe.

"I am Urwen, daughter of fire." she announced "And my companion and I are here to weaken you and save my brother the trouble of killing you."

"Remember me, Melkor?" Tulkas, who had made his body smaller, joined Urwen on the shore.


End file.
